1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oven, and more particularly, to an electric oven that can cook different types of foods and a method of operating the electric oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric oven is generally used for baking or roasting food by heating the food above 100° C. using heat and steam generated from the food and confined in the oven. Therefore, the food can be cooked with a good taste without being burnt or hardened by contraction, which caused when the food is directly roasted by fire.
A typical electric oven is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,458. The detailed description of the typical electric oven will be omitted herein.
Meanwhile, a conventional electric oven includes a top heater used for grilling and a convection heater and convection fan used for baking. In addition, the conventional electric oven includes a bottom heater for improving an operation efficiency of the cavity during cooking.
Generally, each of the convection heater and the convection fan is installed on a rear surface of the cavity as a one unit. The baking is performed by the convection heater and the convection fan.
However, it is intended to simultaneously cook different types of foods in the conventional electric oven, the different types of the foods cannot be properly cooked due to a different cooking condition according to the type of the food or the smells of the foods may be mixed with each other.
In addition, in the conventional electric oven, when it is intended to bake only one type of food, the food is disposed on different stages. In this case, it is difficult to uniformly heat the food disposed on different stages.
Even when it is intended to bake a relatively small amount of food, the cavity must be fully filled with high performance air. This cases the energy consumption to increase.